wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Stats
RP Character Stats Leveling System To avoid the confrontation in RP about Character level vs RP strength, common problem in WoW, a RP leveling system is used to make things easier for players to interact with each other. This leveling system is similar to table top RP systems, though simpler, using the following: Strength (STR), Agility (AGI), Intellect (INT), Constitution (CON), Magic (MGC) and Charisma (CHR). Each one of these statistics has an effect on the characters social and combat abilities in RP. *'STR' - This is basically how physically strong your character is. A character with high strength can hit harder, lift more, and usually will take more hits before going down. *'AGI '- Agility determines the over all reflexes and speed of your character. Thieves, assassins and such would benefit from this, as it makes dodging incoming attacks and countering them much easier. *'INT' - Knowledge is a powerful tool, and a character with high Intellect can easily out smart someone with significantly less Intellect, even someone much stronger then they physically. *'CON '- How mentally stable your character is depends on their Constitution. Someone with a weak constitution could easily be out smarted, or even manipulated by another. Characteristics of someone with low Constitution would be paranoia and easy submission to others. Another result of low Constitution would be other more easily reading your mind, should they have the ability. *'MAG' - Any Warlock, Wizard, or Mage would be in dire need of a high Magic rating. Magic is a characters ability to use powerful magic abilities without being drained of energy after every usage. *'CHR' - How social adapt a character is depends on their Charisma. A character with high Charisma is more likely to gain friends and allies, and higher influence on those around them. In WoW, a normal player character can gain up to 80 levels. However, in RP that doesn't work. A level 80 Blood Elf priest could not over power a level 45 Orc warrior in terms of brute strength. Instead, in RP this system counts every 10 levels in game as 1 level in RP. Meaning the standard max level for a character is 8. Others say gear also has influence on RP, as not to undermine their hard work on getting that gear, a character with significant amount of Epic gear can gain an addition level, making his max 9. There are exceptions for some characters to gain levels much higher then normal, if their character is accepted as such by the majority of their Roleplaying community. The reason for this is simple, sometimes a character is designed to be a massively powerful villain, or hero. You don't have to be a super villain/hero to gain such special privileges though. So long as others agree, and you have shown in some way your character has done something spectacular to earn an additional level or two, then it is fine. At level 0, a character has a basic set of 5 rating on all stats. As they level they are granted 3 addition points to spend in each stat as they choose, every level. It's recommended you don't switch out points once you settle on them, as not to confuse other players. *Level 0 (1-9) - 0 points *Level 1 (11-19) - 3 points *Level 2 (20-29) - 6 points *Level 3 (30-39) - 9 points *Level 4 (40-49) - 12 points *Level 5 (50-59) - 15 points *Level 6 (60-69) - 18 points *Level 7 (70-79) - 21 points *Level 8 (80) - 24 points Spend your points depending on your class. If you play a Mage, make sure to have a high amount of MGC, and a warrior would best benefit with STR. But remember a good balance is also important.Also, some players like to design special enhancements form their weapons or armor, or even being in contact with another. One example is Death Knights seeking to personalize their own Runeblade weapon. But remember, some weapons are cursed, and may minus a stat to give an additional point to another stat. Alignment You should also be aware of a characters moral values and principles. This could be explained through their Alignment. A few examples are listed below: * Lawful Good: The most pure of the pure, honoring all laws and all things righteous. * Neutral Good: Looks out for themselves, but would never over look another in need. * Chaotic Good: Takes justice into their own hands, not afraid to break the law if they believe what they are doing is right. * Neutral: No alignments, stays out on conflict, or offers aid to whoever pays more. * Lawful Evil: Believes their evil acts to be right, following their own laws. * Neutral Evil: No real place to belong, but won't pass up the chance to steal or kill if they have too. * Chaotic Evil: No sense of remorse or pity, completely powered by their own desires. Example Name: (Character Name) Class: (Either in-game class, or your own; Blademaster, Dark Knight, Necromancer, etc) Title: (Title could be rank or your role in a community) Race: (Character race or species) Alignment: (Good, Nuetral, Evil)* Level: 0 STR: 7 AGI: 5 INT: 5 CON: 4 MAG: 5 CHR: 5 STM: 3 Equipment: *Blademaster Axe: +2 STR, -1 CON Combat The combat system developed to work with this leveling system makes effectively RPing a confrontation against another player. It's quite simple, and does not limit you to what you can do. It also eliminates the problem with lower levels facing higher levels, evening the playing field, but still giving a higher level an advantage over the lower level. First of all, every stat you have is important to your characters class. A Mage who spent their points STR will obviously not work, as their magical attacks would not benefit from STR. It works simply as a random roll. Say you are trying to sneak up on a person to attack them without knowing. You would use your AGI rating as your roll. for example, if you had 9 AGI then you would roll a 1-9 and if your target had a AGI rating of 1-6 he/she would roll a 1-6. The winning roll would decide if you were successful on sneaking up to that person, or if they discovered you before you could attack. If the roll is a tie, simply roll again. Now you can roll up to so many times before you're character becomes tired. This depends on your characters stamina (STM), which is the same as your characters level. Basically you can roll up to the same amount as your characters level. At level 0 a character starts with 3 STM, as they level they get an addition 1 point to STM. Note that each point gained does not count towards the 3 points you get per level to spend on others points. It should also be noted that those 3 points can not be spent on STM either. The only way to enhance STM is through weapon/Item enchantments. Once you reach your maximum roll, you suffer a penalty for your next 3 rolls. You must roll for half that stat (round up). So if you had a INT rating of 7, you would have to roll 1-4. Once the three rolls are over, you can roll normally again. It is also possible to roll using two stats combined together, such as STR and AGI rating combined for a larger roll. But this costs 2 rolls. Troll vs Orc Here is a quick example of two people RPing a battle using this system. Troll Class: Mage Level: 3 STR: 5 AGI: 5 INT: 6 CON: 7 MAG: 10 CHR: 6 STM: 6 Orc Class: Rogue Level: 4 STR: 8 AGI: 11 INT: 5 CON: 6 MAG: 5 CHR: 7 STM: 7 Troll summons a large ball of flames in his hands, throwing it directly at Orc. (MAG) ' Troll rolls 4 (1-10)' ' Orc rolls 2 (1-5)' ' Orc tries to deflect the incoming ball of fire, diving out of it's way, but not soon enough, it scorches his back.' ' Orc jumps back to his feet, and charges at Troll, blade raised high he swings at the Troll with all his might. (STR)' ' Orc rolls 2 (1-8)' ' Troll rolls 5 (1-5)' ' Troll steps back, avoiding the incoming blade just barely as it swings by him. He prepares himself to counter by quickly leaping back away from the Orc. (AGI)' ' Troll rolls 3 (1-5)' ' Orc rolls 7 (1-10)' ' Orc prevents Trolls escape, leaping at him before Troll can get far enough away to avoid a second attack.' ' Orc attempts to grab the Troll around his neck. (AGI)' ' Orc rolls 9 (1-11)' ' Troll rolls 4 (1-5)' ' Troll attempts to stumble back out of reach but fails, Orc's strong hand gripping his neck.' ' Troll begins to summon another fire ball in either palm, ready to push them point blank into Orcs chest. (MAG / AGI)' ' Troll rolls 7 (1-15)' ' Orc rolls 4 (1-16)' ' Orc hardly notices the fire balls before it is to late, his grip released from Trolls neck as the flames force his body to fly backwards. He is slightly burnt, but nothing he can't handle.' ' Troll seems to be somewhat worn out.' ' Orc rushes at Troll while he is weakened, attempting to take down the troll quickly with his blade. (AGI)' ' Orc rolls 8 (1-11)' ' Troll rolls 2 (1-3)' ' Troll is to worn out to avoid the incoming attack, as Orc's blade cuts down his arm, leaving a large gash.' ' Orc looks to be a bit exhausted from the last attack.' The battle would continue until a winner could be decided between the players, based on whoever received more injuries then the other. Category:Roleplay tools